Cars are being manufactured with increasingly sophisticated technologies, like sensors, cameras, self-driving capabilities, and so forth. These sensor-rich cars share the road with legacy cars that may not have inbuilt sensors, cameras, and/or other sophisticated technologies. With the differing technical capabilities available for cars, enabling an efficient driving environment for all cars on a road may be difficult.